Totes
by csilli
Summary: Chloe demands a night out after her break up with Tom and Beca caves. Because when Chloe Beale asks you to go out with her, even if just as friends, you go. No, you don't just go, you run ahead. Bechloe. Please, let me know what you think.


The stench of the place was killing her. It was a bad mix of college kids' sweat, stale beer and smoke which irritated Beca's eyes profusely. She didn't want to come in the first place but when Chloe Beale asks you to go out with her, even if just as friends, you go. No, you don't just _go, _you run ahead. So when Chloe came to Beca with hurt glistening in her eyes after her break up with Tom-the-frat-boy, the DJ had no chance resisting her.

It was two months into Beca's sophomore year, and it was a relatively nice October night so they agreed to go to a pub. As soon as Beca nodded in agreement, Chloe's eyes lit up and the first smile of the night formed on her gorgeous face. And Beca was a sucker for that.

She knew she was in love with the redhead as soon as she dumped Jesse for her. After the ICCA finals they started dating, but the initial flame started to cool down with time and they didn't make it three months when Beca called it off in the middle of July. Chloe was the first one the brunette had called and told her that they were over with Jesse, and when the redhead asked her what the reason was, Beca stopped. Because she sure as hell wasn't going to say „_you"_, right?! She'd made up some lame excuses about scheduling problems and „not having enough in common" and even though she could sense that Chloe knew something was off, they left it at that.

Following the break up Beca didn't see the point of staying in Georgia for the summer. She went to New York and bunked up with one of her old high school friends for a month, and she... went through a phase.  
At first, she couldn't believe she had feelings for Chloe. Sure, the redhead was more than stunning, and one of the nicest people Beca knew – what was there not to like? But she wasn't gay, was she? Not that there was anything wrong with that, it's just... She never even considered the possibility. In high school she was never one of the popular girls but she had this dark vibe around her which some of the boys found alluring so she dated a few of them. Had sex with them. Had satisfying sex with them.

So what was it about Chloe Beale that made her question herself?

Staying in New York had its certain perks. For example, when she decided during her second week there that hell, she might as well experiment a bit with the fairer sex, she only had to choose a club because there were plenty. Finally she decided on a not too shady looking one, according to its website, and taking a huge breath, she visited it.

At first, it was like any normal nightclub. The mass of bodies vibrating with the pulsing beat of some house DJ's remix. The blindig, colorful lights and smells were of a typical nightclub's too. Then, at a closer inspection, she embarrassedly noticed the same-sex couples grinding together on the dance floor, the rainbow-themed banners all around the room, and the suggestive looks she recieved from a few woman.

She went up to the bar and ordered a Coke. She would have tried to get something with alcohol but the look the bartender gave her told her she wouldn't be served one as an underage. She stood awkwardly next to a thin, tall, black haired guy who didn't look much older than her but had all of the self-confidence of a big time player. He was wearing thight leather pants and a dark vest and his eyes were heavy with make up. He caught her staring and smirked:

„You look nice but you must have guessed from the place that you're not my type." Beca shook her head nervously.

„Yeah, ugh, sorry. I'm just... new to this." He just shrugged.

„Name's Phillip, by the way" said the guy and shook Beca's hand.

„Beca."

„So, first time here? Let me buy you a drink with something...of worth" Phillip smirked again.

„First time ever anywhere" she replied and gladly accepted the rum and coke the bartender gave her.

„Ooh, a newbie! That's just awesome. So, what's your game plan for the night?" He looked so enthusiastic Beca could only stare.

„Dude, c'mon, game plan?" she huffed. „I just came here to look around. Like, I'm not even sure I'm interested in women it's just..." she frowned. Just what? She wasn't bi or gay just...Chloe-sexual?

„Just?"

„I don't even know." She shrugged and started drinking her beverage. It was cold and a bit watery but it was a welcome distraction from her thoughts.

„Okay how about this" started Phillip „I know it's weird for the first time but you don't even have to do anything. Dance. Make friends! Get numbers" he winked.

Beca let out a definitely un-ladylike snort with a „Yeah, right".

„What's the matter with that?"

„I'm not exactly the „make friends" type."

„That's okay, my friends are coming I guess" he took a look at his watch and nodded „in a few minutes. You can meet them, we can all talk. I know it must seem frightening but you don't have to be afraid..."

„I'm not afraid" came the dry reply from Beca. She was a badass, damn it.

„Whatever. Just come with me" and with that he grabbed the brunette's hand and started dragging her towards the entrances where a big group of young women and men just entered. „There they are!"

That night Beca made friends. Well, not exactly _friends _but one of the women took her to a bathroom stall and showed her that being with a woman can be a really satisfying experience too, and she got two more numbers with promising winks. She made sure the women knew she didn't want to date, she didn't _do_ dates, but if they wanted something a little more...physical, she wouldn't be against that.

So for two weeks Beca went to the club, met women, had sex with them if the mood struck, and decided that she may not be only Chloe-sexual. Thankfully.

It was a fun few weeks and she hoped that she would be over Chloe Beale by the end of them. But just as she was packing up to go back to Georgia, to Barden her phone rang and it was Chloe. She replied as casually as she could to the redhead's texts over the summer but when Chloe called her with the news that she decided to come back to Barden for grad school she couldn't hide her excitement and a _really_ not-badass squeak left her mouth. Chloe just laughed at her enthusiasm and told her that they must meet as soon as Beca gets back from New York.

Since the beginning of the semester they were almost inseparable as Chloe didn't have Aubrey now because the blonde moved to New Jersey for grad school. For Beca, it was a bittersweet arrangement. She loved spending time with Chloe but it was hard not being able to be with her the way the brunette desired. Also, Chloe and Tom tried to make the long-distance thing work but it was difficult. _Impossible _whispered Beca's inner voice, but she shushed it. It was only wishful thinking. With Chloe's persistance they could even make it, she thought.

But she was wrong and that's why Chloe dragged her out at 11 p.m. to a dark and smelly bar where they served alcohol to underage kids, so Beca and her can get equally drunk, she told her. The only problem with Chloe's plan was that Beca swore to everything that's sacred (like, her headphones, laptop, and all of her DJ softwares) that she wouldn't get drunk with Chloe as long as she had this...infatuation with her. That would surely result in trouble.

So she sipped her apple cider slowly while her friend managed to get herself drunker by the minute.

„You know, Becs" slurred the redhead „you're a really good friend." Oh man, here we go...

„And why's that?" she asked patiently.

„Because you're always here." The redhead's voice was of pure certainty. „Aubrey left, and Tom left and I left them a bit, too and..." she probably lost her line of thought because when she looked up at Beca, she smiled brilliantly.

„You know I'm here for you, Chloe, right?" she asked quietly.

„Yes! And I looove you for that." She hugged the brunette close and Beca had hard time remembering how to breathe properly. She stiffened from the contact but if Chloe noticed, she didn't let on and started whispering into her hair.  
„I know you're supposed to be this badass, hardcore alt-girl but I know that you care about me. And that makes me feel so special. And you're such a nice Beca..."

„Okay, umm, Chlo, can you let, umm, go? Of me?" she squirmed and tried to get out of the redhead's arms but she was small and Chloe always did all of the Bellas' cardio and workout so she didn't really stood much chance.

But suddenly Chloe let go and sat back. She looked at Beca with an expression of someone who really wants to figure out a complex maths problem. Beca started to feel uneasy.  
„Would you..." wondered Chloe out loud „Would you... like to play a game?"

„Sorry?"

„A game, silly!" giggled the redhead. „I want to play a game of truth or dare!"

„I'm not sure that's a good idea right now, Chloe. And neither is that..." Beca reached and took the glass from Chloe's hands which was still half full of her fourth or fifth mojito.

„Please, Becs, pleeease" begged Chloe and looked up at Beca with her incredibly blue, incredibly Disney princess-like eyes. The brunette swallowed. It was an outstandingly stupid idea. She shouldn't...

„Okay" she heard herself say.

„It's gonna be totes awesome!" grinned the redhead and pulled her legs up to her seat so she could sit in Indian style. Beca swallowed hard and put down her almost empty glass of cider. Only one drink and she already didn't know what she was doing. She should just stick to pot. „Okay, you start" said Chloe and looked at her impatiently.

„'kay, truth or dare?" mumbled the brunette.

„Dare!"

„Right, okay. So you should... call Aubrey and tell her that the Bellas' new cardio program only consists of pizza eating contests" she grinned and Chloe's expression mirrored her own. The redhead dialed Aubrey in seconds and put her phone on speaker.

„Aubrey Posen" came the distracted voice from the phone.

„Hey, Bre, it's me!"

„Chloe? Hi, do you, do you know what time it is?"

„It's... oh, it's 1 a.m. already?" she asked meekly.

„Yes it is."

„Were you sleeping?"

„I-no-I, umm, Chloe? Why were you calling me?" Aubrey's voice was irritated but it was obvious to Beca that she was holding herself back for Chloe's sake.

„It's nothing, sorry. You should sleep, Bre. Don't exhaust yourself too much!"

„I really do hope you didn't call me in the middle of the night to tell me that I should sleep" came the dry reply from the line.

„We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

„Okay Chlo, bye" sighed Abrey and Chloe touched the End on her phone screen.

„That was a stupid idea" murmed the redhead and Beca nodded.

„Yes, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about the time..." _I was thinking that you gave me a chance to dare you to do something and I was desperate not to make it anything dirty_.

„It's okay, Becs" Chloe smiled. „My turn! Truth or dare?"

„Truth."

„Chicken." The redhead smirked and Beca rolled her eyes. „Sooo... how many people have you had sex with?"

„Really? You're gonna go with that question?"

„It's truth or dare! We're supposed to ask invasive and private questions" grinned Chloe.

„Of course we are... It's...umm... Eight? I think it's eight."

„Eight?! Wow, that's... That's a bit more than I would have guessed" Chloe admitted diplomatically and Beca smirked.

„Let's just say I had a busy New York vacation."

„Right." Swallowed the redhead and looked away. She spotted a waiter and motioned her hand to order one more round but Beca took her hand and shook her head towards the waiter and he nodded back. „Right" murmured Chloe again. „My turn!"

„Truth or dare?" asked Beca with a small grin.

„Truth."

„Okay, so... where was the weirdest place you had sex?" Chloe seemed to think about that, then answered.

„In a bathroom."

„That's not that special. A bathroom? Really? Even a car is more weird than that."

„It was weird because you were two stalls down from us." Grinned the redhead openly and Beca felt her face heat up and her eyes widen.

„I- You- You had sex while I was barely ten feet away?!"

„You don't have to sound so appalled" the redhead crossed her arms in front of her chest. „I'm not that disgusting..."

„What? No! Of course not, you're beautif..." Beca cleared her throat. „Of course not." She looked away, embarrassed.

„Do you really think that?" Chloe asked in a small voice. Of course it wouldn't go unnoticed...

„I think that... Yes, you're really pretty" said Beca with a flaming face which she hoped Chloe thought was from her earlier confession. The adjective's switch also caught Chloe's attention but she smiled nevertheless.

„Thanks. Your turn, truth or dare?"

„I'd still like to go with truth."

„Okay... Do you-" started Chloe but she was interrupted by the waiter who placed a bottle of cider in front of Beca.

„I didn't order this" protested the brunette.

„No, that young lady sends her regards" winked the waiter and waved towards an attractive black girl who sat at the bar and smiled at Beca. The brunette smiled back and lifted her bottle as a thank you then turned back towards Chloe.

„You were saying?" she asked and hoped Chloe would let it go but... no such luck. The redhead frowned a bit, then looked suspiciously at Beca then at the black girl.

„Oh, new question" she smirked suddenly. „Have you ever been with a woman?" Beca flinched. It's not that she was ashamed but her... short-lived relationships with women was not something she was particularly eager to discuss with _Chloe_.

„I, umm, yes? I have."

„Oh. My. God! So, are you gay? Or bi?" Chloe's eyes were wide and curious.

„I'm not exactly sure... Probably bi. It's just something that is, I don't really have a preferance." _Only you._

„Wow. I mean, I suspected it as you've checked me out a few times and all but..." The color drained from Beca's face as Chloe rambled on.

„What? I didn't check you out." She denied and Chloe looked at her with narrowed eyes. Then smirked dangerously.

„You totes did."

„Did not."

„Did too."

„No, I didn't."

„Yes, you did."

„Nope."

„You like me, don't you?"

„Ye- What?" The brunette felt her heart jump and her breath catch. She looked at Chloe with a bewildered expression.

„Do you like me, Beca?" asked again Chloe seriously, and Beca swallowed.

„I... might... Yes." Chloe beamed at her.

„That's amazing! I think we should go on a date" she grinned. „Yes, you should totes take me out on a date!" Beca looked at her, mesmerized. Then smiled.

„I totes should, shouldn't I?"


End file.
